Fishing lures are made of a variety of materials and a variety of designs. One type of lure uses soft plastic that is shaped like a frog, worm, or other bug or animal which fish prey upon. The lure has a body and a tail.
A fisherman casts the lure and then begins to retrieve it. Ideally, the lure attracts the attention of fish both visually and by making a noise during the retrieve. The movement of the lure, which provides both visual attention and makes a noise, is referred to by fishermen as “action”. A lure with good action is thought to catch fish.
One problem is that lures are frequently cast over beds of weeds. Fish often hide in such weed beds. Retrieving the lure often means that the lure gets hung on the weeds or the weeds are pulled up by the lure and interfere with the lure's action. Another problem is that lures have insufficient action, even when without weeds; that is the tails do not move very well and consequently do not attract fish.